


need you tonight

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so <i>hot</i>. It was almost too hot for this. Keyword: <i>almost</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who couldn't sleep until she wrote this the fuck down!? THAT'S RIGHT. IT'S ME. Also, while I love Climbing Class to pieces, I'm a filthy multishipper, so. [waves hands] Welcome to my first Chrashley fic. ;) [nudge, nudge] I probably wrote this because of my rp tumblr, let's be honest. Anyway, follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://mynxwrites.tumblr.com). There are a lot of things I write that I don't post here, but they do get posted there!

It was so _muggy_. It was one of those days where Ashley felt like she wanted to crawl out of her own skin. She wasn’t sure what had possessed her to agree when Chris had suggested they move _here_. She had thought Oregon was supposed to be rainy and nice, but instead the air was heavy, so thick you could almost cut through it, some days. She panted and arched her back, felt the sheet stick unpleasantly to her skin.

“Chris,” she panted, but he either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her. His face was buried between her legs and her thighs were covering both of his ears. Actually, it wouldn’t surprise her if he was so _in the zone_ that he really just hadn’t heard her. She twisted a little and felt the sheet peel away from her skin. 

She _could_ stop him. She could convince him to stop for a little bit so she could get up and turn on the air, or do something to relieve the humidity in the air… 

Or she could let him get her off. That sounded good too. 

He’d been licking her open and building her to that cusp for the last half hour, at least, or maybe longer. Sometimes Ashley lost her head when they got like this-- wrapped up in each other and so focused. Everyone used to tease her that, if she and Chris finally got together, he’d probably be a fumbling oaf in bed. Of course, they’d been right, the first few times. Chris had been a virgin-- as had she-- when they’d gotten together after the events of the mountain-- 

_No, don’t think about the mountain. It has no place here._

\-- and it’d taken awhile to work up confidence around each other when their clothes came off. But it didn’t take as long as she’d always thought it would, and soon Chris had started to learn Ashley’s body as well as she knew it herself. She’d lived in it her entire life, and there were moments where Ashley almost thought he knew it _better_. He knew just how much teasing she could take before she broke down and sobbed from the need pulsing deep inside her gut, he knew just where to lick or where to probe, where to nibble just a bit for the zing of his teeth against her clit, where-- 

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed in awe. Just like _that_! He’d just suckled harshly on her bundle of nerves and now her entire body went tight, a pulse throbbing where his mouth met her sex. “Oh, oh, _Chris_ , Chris, I’m going to--” 

He pulled back. Shit! She shouldn’t have said anything. God, he was in one of his teasing moods. “Chris,” she whined and she thrashed just a bit, just to see if he’d react. He pushed himself up a little so he could tilt his head and look in her general direction. She knew, without his glasses on, he couldn’t see her as well as usual, but his eyes-- even slightly unfocused-- could still pick out where her face was. 

“Not yet,” he rasped. That was _hot_. His voice was rough from disuse because he’d had his head _buried between her legs_ for who knows how long and-- 

Ashley tensed her legs and tried to rub them together, but he was still sprawled out between them, so no such luck there. “ _Chris_ ,” Ashley pleaded. “Chris, I need-- come up here, just come up here.” She fisted her hands in the sheets and tugged, hard, to try and get the point across how _crazy she was going_. If he didn’t come up here and do _something_ , she was going to lose it! 

Chris laughed. It wasn’t a deep, rumbling one, but one of his real ones, the light one where he was caught off guard and it burst out of him. She was sure he’d been trying to keep it cool-- she’d said once how much of a turn on it was whenever he got intense during sex-- but he grinned up at her and then sighed. “So demanding,” he muttered, but he finally gave into her demands. He crawled up her body until he hovered over her and she surged up, her hair falling away from her face, and she slanted her lips over his. 

The kiss, at least, was as intense as he’d been giving her down between her thighs. She slid her mouth inside of him and-- yeah, that was definitely the taste of her on his tongue. Why did that do such _intense_ things to her!? She could _taste_ herself in his mouth, taste her sex from where he’d been lapping at her, and it made the pulse inside of her speed up with desire. 

“Please,” she gasped against his mouth. “Come on, come on, just-- where’s the condoms, Chris? I feel like I’m about to pass out if you don’t fuck me--” and Chris groaned, because he’d admitted before how hot it was when she cursed. Ashley-- sweet, innocent, caring Ashley-- who could curse just as well as Emily could when she put her mind to it, when she actually felt like it, and she did it with abandon whenever she knew it would rile Chris up. 

“Just, one second, they were right here--” She must have knocked them aside earlier when he first woke her up in the middle of the night to go down on her. He’d originally set them near her head, but one of her hands had smacked into it and thrown it to the floor. He bent over the edge of the bed to wildly grab at them and come back up, holding them aloft in his hand, a smirk on his lips in victory. “Here we go!” 

Ashley reached out and yanked them out of his hand. Her fingers shook, but she managed to rip one off the strip and bring it up to her mouth. She was careful-- she made sure to bite neatly on the edge and rip it open, made sure not to damage the condom-- and then she slid it free and smiled at him. “There we go,” she said and held it out. He went to grab it but she dipped her hand at the last minute, cupped him to feel how hard he was and to listen as he hissed a breath between his teeth from the sudden touch. 

“Ash,” he whispered and leaned forward, pressed his lips against her temple. She ignored him. There was a warning in his voice, but she understood it. She couldn’t play around with him-- not tonight, not like he’d been doing to her for the past who knows how long-- because he was already about to orgasm and he hadn’t even gotten inside her yet. She let her other hand fall down to assist the first, held him as she rolled the condom on with an expert’s touch that spoke of how many times they’d done this before. 

“There,” she said and then spread her legs, wrapped them around his waist, tilted her hips _just_ so until her sex rubbed against his erection. “Chris, Chris, come on--” and then breathed a thready sigh as he pushed into her. 

This… _this_ she always liked. The feel of him as he stretched her, the ragged breaths he took as she squeezed around him, the way his eyes fluttered-- she made sure to keep hers open and watch his face, to appreciate each eyelash as it fluttered against his skin. He closed his eyes-- always, he always did, to enjoy it, to savor it, maybe-- the first few seconds after he pushed into her, and she took that time to study his face, to press it into her memories so she’d have it forever. 

She tried not to think about it-- _the mountain, the pain, the fear_ \-- but it did make her want to appreciate _everything_ about her life, everything. She wanted to always remember she could have lost this-- _lost it before it started, lost it before she’d realized, lost it before she and Chris had admitted they loved each other_ \-- and that… that was something she hated to think about most. 

“I love you,” she breathed as he leaned down and panted against her mouth. “Chris--” 

“I love you too, Ash,” he replied and his smile was sweet, real, and it grounded her into the moment again. Her head cleared enough that she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into an open mouthed kiss. 

They moved together easily. They’d done it enough times that, by now, their bodies knew how to do this without them having to think about it. She breathed loudly against his mouth and rolled with him, gasped when he released her body just to slip a hand in between them for the bundle of nerves she needed to get off. He rubbed slowly at first-- so slowly, teasing her again, he always enjoyed testing her limits-- and then faster as he started to make helpless sounds in the back of his throat. 

“Come with me,” he whispered against her cheek, his mouth open, his breath hot against her skin. “God, Ash, come with me, please, please, you feel so good, I just want you to feel good too, I just want you to--” 

“Chris,” she replied, helpless, adoration in her voice, and then she _was_. Her whole body tightened up and she squeezed her eyes shut-- it was different, in the end, because in the beginning she kept her eyes open, but she never could at the end because it was all _too much_. She cried out without meaning to and everything tightened up to an almost painful degree in her before it burst. Chris grunted as he came, and she squeezed down around him, pumped him, and he made another wounded noise as she pulsed around him. 

He collapsed a minute later-- on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, grounding her in the moment, safe together-- and they breathed raggedly as both of them took time to clear their heads. Chris turned his face into her sweaty shoulder and pressed a kiss there, then two, then another, as if he couldn’t help himself. Ashley knew he couldn’t. Whenever they were done and sated, he always found reasons to touch her, a way to ground himself just as much as her. 

“Love you,” he breathed against her neck and she smiled up at the ceiling, raised hands to entangle them into his hair. 

“I love you too,” she responded. She felt better now. The humidity hadn’t passed, but she didn’t feel like she wanted to crawl out of her skin anymore. She felt grounded. 

She felt loved.


End file.
